The Wedding
by LoSTWRITER2
Summary: Naruto is captured and Hinata gives up on him. Six months later, Hinata is getting married but you will never guess with who.  My first fanfic so I would appreciate any advice from people.


He, with his blond hair and blue sapphire eyes, stood outside of a magnificent building where a wedding was about to end.

A pastor-"So members of the church lets continue with this wedding, if there is someone who opposes the union of these two lovers, speak now or forever be silent"

Right then and there like horribly repeated movie theme, Naruto comes bursting through the door like he own the place and yells "I oppose the union"

The rest of the friends that were wondering how did the shy girl that love Naruto more than her life itself, was able to move on so fast and worse marrying a traitor that had the civilian council still grovel at his feet. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Anko, Rock Lee, her cousin Neji, TenTen, Choji, Temari, Tsunade, and even Kakashi were sicken at the sight of this moment that was suppose to be a moment of happiness for the kunoichi. Her father, Hiashi, was not as upset as much that he would cancel the wedding between the Uchiha and the Hyuga. The raven haired kunoichi stood there in shock to see her former lover. The arrogant Uchiha was very distress at the fact that he had shown up to ruin his moment of stealing the secrets of the Hyuga clan.

The guest at the wedding- "wow he is alive, but how! He was hurt really bad by Mandara. How is he still alive!

Naruto, ignoring the shock of the friends, - "who else loves you like I do, Hinata-hime? If you get marry I would lose all meaning in my life. It's like the ending of a movie, our story the most beautiful story people would hear about. Tell me Hinata that this is a nightmare."

Kakashi could hear the shock and hurt in his former student voice, while many of Naruto's former classmates looked on in pity for him.

Naruto- "Father, please can I have moment to speak and say that this wedding its absurd and it's a mistake. Put a stop to this wedding. I'll explain my motives and who am I"

Sasuke- _"I can't believe that he would return even after him being captured by the Akatsuki"_

Hinata, was torn between the happiness of seeing her former lover alive and the sadness that she felt when her memory of Naruto being contain and ruthlessly punished, not even in his sage mode was he able to fight them anymore.

Naruto- "And I want the stupid bastard at the altar and those that are watching this to listen this romantic love story that I have to say. Even though I was gone for six months, before Hinata-hime and I love each other like crazy. And I come back to see her getting married to the piece of trash that is known as the 'great Sasuke Uchiha'".

Some random person blurting out- "who is this crazy person and why is he making a scene"

Naruto- "sshh, please don't give me your opinion. I refuse to believe that she has abandoned me and I am prepared to do anything to get her back. Like my idol Romeo, I will fight for her love. I will not leave this church unless I leave with her in my hands."

Hinata lost her voice; she was dumbfounded by Naruto actions. Sakura was move by his words but knew deep inside of her that his words would do little to stop what was going to happen. Gaara was angry that Hinata was saying nothing to his fellow jinchuuriki almost as if Naruto was not the one she truly loves. Neji, his face full of worry, didn't know what to do or even think because if fate was kind then why try to separate two lovers. Many people were under a lot of stress and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if marrying Hinata was a good idea.

Naruto- "for all of the memories we have together, please rethink what you are about to do. Don't you remember that Sunday when we were little and we have our first kiss? Where we made that pact: I love you. And you love me. And that even if the world ends we will love each other and even death will not separate us. All the times I climbed up your window at dawn and how your dog barked and awaken your father. They never caught me though. Your mother trying to find the source of the noise and me, I was under your bed. How could you forget about that school where I studied your body every day in the bathroom on fourth floor at two forty-five? I tell you now having sex is not the same a making love. Your pillow is a witness of how you would have lost control and how my voice excited you. Your bitterest day I was able to remedy with visit."

Hinata who finally found her voice but was only able to say- "you were captured and I thought you had abandoned me!"

Naruto- "Hinata-hime, I didn't abandoned you. I sent a letter saying I had escaped but I see now that you didn't receive it. Look at how things have ended now huh."

Naruto was done trying to get Hinata back. She left him for dead; the one she thought would never give up on anything not even life. Naruto was devastated but he realize that could still make an impact if not with Hinata but with Sasuke.

Naruto- "now I will direct myself towards the insufficient worthless shadow of a man. How dare you even try to compare yourself to me? Tell what gives you the right to have woman like her. Tell me god damn it. I know her better than you; I know her issues and her deepest secrets. I will give you a man to man chance to say something. What is going on in your head? Why are you not saying anything? You will never make Hinata-hime happy. Look at your future wife shedding tears for me.

Naruto looking at Hinata, whose tears were falling from her face, and ask- "why are you crying for? Because you know that I am telling the truth, the only truth you know, and the truth that many in this church remember. And they sit here watching your wedding like they are watching a play. A play dramatized by a hypocrite and a clown. Yes, you are the actress of this ridiculous play". Hinata started lowering her head. " raised your head. Look at me. Look at me when I talk you. I've seen you cry, seen you laugh. I been with you through worst and best moments of your life. And you pay me with an end like this. No my love no."

The crowd was shocked that Naruto gave up on his happiness and his only love. Hinata and Sasuke were left there in the altar unhappy and embarrassed that they could not say something to calm Naruto down. Naruto though walked out of the church and the only one consoling him was a source of the pain of his childhood the one that Hinata saw past in their youth.


End file.
